Too Good to be Real
by Lucy's Wonderland Madness
Summary: It has been fifty years since Lovino's death and the world is at war; what happens when someone unexpectedly shows up, throwing the nations off guard and questions bring unwanted memories? Sequel to Lovino's Last Call.


**Too Good to be Real **

**Sequel to: Lovino's Last Call **

**Chapter: 00 **

**Beta: Epic F. Awesomesause**

* * *

It had been more than fifty years since Lovino had died, and the nations had become weary of the situation.

Questions weren't properly answered and fear arose within them.

When war was on the verge of breaking out between the humans, the nations themselves became paranoid. They tried to talk things out with their bosses but no avail. Their fears grew bigger when an accident near Japan's nuclear plant was heavily damaged, causing the Japanese to undergo investigations.

Upon discovering a terrorist act, the Japanese were soon preparing for war, eventually followed by other nations.

Even though the nations themselves didn't want to go through with the war, tension was high between all of them and they knew someone was going to break and war would soon start.

A terrorist took control over the satellites and made a commentary on destroying the peace for world domination, causing more tension between the nations and their people.

The war soon broke when the president of the United States got murdered during a peace negotiation meeting with Japan's minister.

_June 14, 2063_

Alfred stepped out of a small café; even though the war had been raging on for two years now, he couldn't help but feel the need to relax from time to time before going back to the meetings and plan strategies that would hopefully stop the terrorist attacks and bring peace back to the world. His people were tired, and he was tired and in pain. The rest of the countries as well were tired, but with the organization attacking from different place, confusing military forces, war was all over the world.

People didn't trust each other anymore, and those who lost hope would soon beginning siding with the terrorists. It was complete chaos in the world, and the American only wanted to just go back home and sleep.

As he walked down an almost empty street in New York City, he could hear the news still loud and clear; the deaths of so many people, the loss of homes, the lack of food in some countries. Alfred was feeling lucky that his people were still able to survive through the war.

Sighing, he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes as he stopped in front of a hotel, trying to come up with solutions.

_"Chigi! Hernando, come back here!" _

Opening his eyes and quickly putting his glasses on, he followed the voice.

_"Come on! We don't have time, let's go!" _

As he came closer to the voice, he turned the corner and bumped into a small figure with dark brown hair and a curl sticking up on one side.

"Damn it, sorry about that!" the boy yelled as he dragged another, younger boy along with him. Alfred stood there in shock as he followed the boy with his eyes, trying to processes what he had just saw, what he had just heard.

"_Lovino, don't pull too hard!" _the younger voice yelled, making the American tense up. He tried following them, but soon lost track of them as they ran into the subway station where many homeless lived at the moment.

Gasping for air, Alfred tried to figure out what had just happened. He unconsciously grabbed his phone and dialed Arthur.

_"What do you want, git? I'm trying to rest up before the meeting," _an irritated Briton said harshly through the phone.

"I think… I think I just saw Romano," Alfred spoke tiredly and with great confusion.

"_YOU WHAT?!" _

_"_I think I saw Romano… but as a human teenager," Alfred said in a mere whisper.

Arthur on the other line was too shock to even speak.

America had just seen Lovino.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe uhhh so what's up? ^^' **

**Yeah I came up with the sequel to Lovino's Last Call so here it is! I feel so cruel and evil in making torturing the nations with Lovino just poof, suddenly appearing xD But anyways, this does have a story and a twist to it in the end, yes I already have it fully plan on what is going to happen so yeah! Well please review and tell moi what you think! **

**Lucyxxx**


End file.
